


A Generic Yandere Clyde Fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, Yandere Clyde, its not dead sshhh, theres almost nudity but like... there isnt??, theres no smut actually dont worry, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (What? Im not beating a dead horse with this even though it was left in 2014 shhh)Clyde Donovan has always loved everything about Craig Tucker. His plans to earn him were cut short when a boy named Tweek arrived seemingly out of nowhere. He stole Craig. Clyde's about to steal his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also this is like a prologue ooo

Craig Tucker (n)-

       1. Most dreamy boy in this whole school. <3 <3

       2. Got stolen from me

Tweek Tweak (n)-

       1. Stole Craig away from me

       2. MAKE HIM BLEED MAKE HIM BLEED MAKE HIM BLEED-

Clyde slammed his composition notebook shut, making a loud thump that almost made him jump. Honestly, he found it hard to care. Not when Tweek was still around.

"Goddamnit... How can I make you understand that he's not the right one for you?"

Clyde looked at the stack of pictures on his dresser. Some of them were taken as a group photo, some were taken when Clyde stalked Craig home, sometimes walking with Tweek. But Clyde's favorites where the ones of Craig sleeping. He had figured out the perfect way to sneak into Craig's room long ago, and he hasn't been caught yet. But he can't do that anymore while Tweek is coming over to Craig's house at night.

Clyde was relieved to know they weren't doing anything dirty, and he would cut someone open if he saw Tweek try, but this wasn't the issue. Tweek had hearing like a hawk. It might be because of all the coffee he drank constantly, or his constant paranoia. Clyde didn't know and he didn't care. Tweek was preventing him from getting those pictures.

So that's why those few pictures are his favorites. There's only a few and he can't get more. At least, at the moment. He was determined to change that back to normal. He strung up the pictures on his corkboard that was hanging above his bead with thumbtacks and string. There were so many of them now, Clyde angrily realized, that were tainted with pictures of Tweek. It made Clyde think about grabbing him by his nappy hair and tugging it all out. He would sit and laugh as Tweek screamed at the pain and the sight of blood and hair on the floor...

There were pictures that should've been just Clyde and Craig, but there was always that little blonde-haired burden that was in the background or holding Craig's hand.

"You would look better with that hand gone..." He whispered, glaring at the picture of Tweek before tearing him off the rest of the picture. He did the same with the rest of the pictures, only feeling satisfied when he saw the ripped part images of Tweek littering his bedroom floor. He balled them up carelessly and hucked them into his trashcan.

"Why can't killing him be just as easy as tearing him from a picture and discarding him? It's not fair." Clyde looked at the remaining photos and smiled. He felt this strange emotion that he'd only felt a few times before. It was a mixture of rage and red. Red isn't even an emotion, but somehow he felt it. He stared at the picture of Craig sleeping that he had, then the ones with Tweek torn off of them.

This wasn't just rage, it was a cold, nagging feeling of a need for painful, gory, bloody revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are just Clyde's imagination))  
> also it gets bloody))

The food sitting at Clyde's elbows was getting cold. He stared blankly at it, swatting at a few flies that came nearby. He sighed at the burger on his plate, even though he wasn't hungry. His hopes were when he let his mind wander he wouldn't come to only to find that he'd been staring at some random kid from across the lunchroom. He finally let his mind drift away from him, and he let out a sigh.

...

_"Craig~" Clyde wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend as he saw a tied up Tweek start to cry from the corner of his eye. Craig glared at Tweek and gave Clyde a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to watch what was about to unfold._

_"Okay, stay calm, Clyde. You're going to kill your first victim in front of your soul mate..." He whispered to himself, exhaling and walking over to a tray that held_ _scalpels and knives, things of that sort. Hi glanced up at Tweek, feeling no sympathy at the boy's now red face. He had tied him up to a wooden chair with Craig's assistance. He turned back to Craig, who gave a small nod, signaling Clyde to start._

_He grabbed a scalpel from his table and walked over to Tweek, who was shaking and squirming in his chair now at the sight of Clyde with a sharp object. He screamed at the top of his lungs when Clyde plunged the scalpel into his stomach. He smiled as Tweek whimpered in pain. Tweek's face was wet and he twitched every few seconds, but Clyde still didn't care. He twisted the scalpel around._

_He snatched the scalpel out of his stomach and dropped it on the tray, trading it out for the knife. Tweek's frantic screaming and writhing made Clyde more angry._

_"NONONONONO-"_

_"GOD, WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"_

_Clyde stabbed the knife into Tweek's chest and cut an incision all the way down to his waist, then curved it around to the starting point. The end result was a circle of flesh cut from Tweek's skin. He screamed and cried loudly, ringing Clyde's ears. Clyde tore away the circle of flesh like a band-aid, revealing ribs and intestines. Tweek didn't scream this time, he only gave a sharp inhale and bit his lip so hard it bled._

_Clyde eyed the organs up and down while his blonde victim was breathing more shallow by the second. He had to finish this himself, what good would it do to let Tweek's body shut down on its own? He picked up the scalpel off the ground and lifted it to plunge into his neck. He stared blankly at the blonde, who's blood shot across Clyde's face and left Tweek a choking, dying mess. A final bloody cough marked the death of Tweek Tweak._

...

He wished it was that simple and that fun to just eliminate the competition, but there were more obstacles than just Tweek. There was everyone else in the school, and everyone in town who could witness the murder. He had to plan this right. Across the lunchroom, Tweek and Craig talked to each other.

_Poor Craig, he doesn't even know that he's being corrupted._

"Hey, Clyde. What's wrong?"

Clyde jumped at the sudden voice in his ear, turning to see Token.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? 'cause you're kinda staring at Craig and Tweek." Clyde looked back at the table where they were sitting. They looked at him confusedly and walked to a different table."

 _Oh, shit. I fucked it up!_ Clyde slammed his face down on the table. He winced at the returning sound of Token's voice.

"So, uh, you're sure that you're 100% okay?

 **"Yes."** Clyde's voice was cold and through gritted teeth. He noticed Token's spirits dropping.

"Oh...Okay..." He itched the back of his head and walked away from the table covering his face.

He sat back up to relocate the two, but couldn't. Tweek had convinced Craig to move out of Clyde's line of vision.

_He's fucking corrupted him._


	3. Chapter 3:

The pictures above Clyde's bed were looking especially bright today, considering that in a mere day, Tweek would be eliminated and Clyde would lose all need to cut him from pictures. Craig would finally see how much he's missing, how terribly manipulated he's been by that bitchy blonde crybaby. Even to the point where Tweek had openly called Clyde one. It took every ounce of strength to not beat him within an inch of his life right there, but what good would being with Craig do if he was in jail?

But it was fine, because now he could finally get his revenge planned out. 

He picked up his composition notebook and started writing.

The party starts at 6:00 PM...

1.Go in and catch Tweek alone, when he decides to go into his room to cool down like he always does when he has company

2.Leave the body under his bed with a hand or a foot sticking out so that Craig can find it

3.Hide out in the closet and wait

4.Watch as Craig realizes he's being manipulated and comes to his senses

5.Come out of the closet (pun intended)

6.Try to comfort Craig from his shock that he was being manipulated

7.Watch as he falls in love with you.

His plan seemed flawless. Craig would definitely fall for Clyde after that, he had no doubt. He would win Craig's heart once and for all!

......

......

\--- _The next day---_

Clyde walked into the party with Token and Jimmy, trying to keep calm after seeing Craig and Tweek sitting on the sofa talking.  _I wish he would just fuck off._ His gaze rested on just Tweek, through the crowd of people who stood in the living room. Tweek looked up at him, terrified and tugged on Craig's sleeve to get his attention. Craig looked over at Tweek, then Clyde before standing up and walking over to him. 

"Can I, uh, talk to you for a second?"

_Holy shit, holy shit, he's talking to me!_

"Uh, yeah, what for?"

Craig motioned for Clyde to follow him upstairs and led him into a bedroom, presumably Tweek's parent's.

"Okay, so... What the hell is going on with you??"

"What?"

"You've been staring at me and Tweek anytime we go anywhere or do anything with you."

Craig walked over to the bed and sat down, so Clyde reluctantly followed.

"Well, uh... S-sometimes I get lost in my thoughts and zone out..."

 "Yeah, I figured it was just something like that. But you know how Tweek gets."

"...Yeah, I know  _exactly_ how he gets."

"..."

"..."

"Well, uh, anyways, he said that you'd make some mean faces at him, so he asked me to talk to you."

"..."

"Uh, are you okay, Clyde?"

"I'm..."

His head pounded and he shot up from the bed. The corruption is way worse than he originally thought.

"Clyde?"

Fuck his plans. He had to get rid of him a soon as possible. He ran out of the room and grabbed his pocket knife from his pocket.

"CLYDE?!"

Then it was red. All he remembered was screaming from people, and others running. But the loudest scream, the one that stuck out the most, was Tweek's.

When his vision returned, he realized that he was lying on the floor. There was a pain in his head, and his hands felt sticky. Slowly, some things flooded his memory.

Craig had punched him in the side of the head, which explained the pain. His hands were sticky with blood, which was smeared across the living room floor. He slowly sat up and saw the damage he'd done. 

Everyone in the party had left, and whoever had left last had slammed the door. Only two other people remained in the house: Craig and Tweek. 

Craig hadn't noticed Clyde sit back up, his eyes locked on the two. He was only focused on Tweek. Tweek had blood pouring out from several wounds in his body, most notably several deep, ragged ones in his throat. His eyes were glassy and staring slightly upwards. He was lying in Craig's arms.

_What the hell? Why isn't he realizing how controlled he was?_

"TWEEK?! TWEEK!" The tears rolling down Craig's face told Clyde that his plans hadn't worked at all. "Tweek, can you hear me?!"

 

...

...

"tweek..?"


	4. Chapter 4:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now until it says otherwise, this is from Craig's POV (but its not first person?) Idk you know what i mean.

   Craig's horrified eyes were locked on his lover. His desperate cries to revive him were futile, and it left him a bloody, crying mess. His thoughts raced, his head hurt, and he was feeling so many emotions at once that he couldn't see straight. Why would Clyde do this? What had Tweek ever done to him? He wished he'd never tried to talk to Clyde, remembering the heart-stopping seconds leading up to Tweek's death. Clyde had just suddenly rushed out, and when Craig had followed, he saw him on top of Tweek, stabbing him repeatedly in the throat. He didn't know what else to do but punch Clyde, but it still didn't help anything. He looked over at the attacker, who was sitting up weakly on one arm and whining in pain.

"CLYDE, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ghh..."

"..?"

Clyde was smiling. Why was he smiling? He was obviously hurt and barely conscious, so why did he look genuinely...happy?

"Do you see it now?"

"What?"

"He was manipulating you... He wanted to steal you from me..."

"What?!"

What was he talking about? Clyde had been close, but never more than just a friend. Is this why he..?

"I-Is that why you attacked Tweek?"

"I was protecting you."

"Clyde, do me a favor and  _never_ talk to me again! Do you even understand what you just did? You were jealous! You could've just said something before letting it go this far south!"

He froze as Clyde looked up at him, and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I figured you'd think of me like that, after what I just did."

He stood up and gripped his head.

"But i'm going to do one last thing before being sent away forever."

"..."

He rushed over to Craig and forced his face onto his, pulling at his hat to pull him closer.

_What the fuck is he doing?! He's..._

Craig shoved Clyde off of him, sending him tumbling to the ground again. 

"YOU SICKO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Craig's voice came across as hurt, even though he was desperately attempting to cover it up with assertiveness.

"I love you, Craig."

How do you even react in a situation like this? Craig felt like vomiting, but he held it in. 

"W-whatever... You're going to jail..."

"I don't care."

"..."

He shook his head and went back to Tweek, who he didn't know was still faintly breathing. He picked him up and rushed upstairs and to Tweek's room, making sure to lock the door. He laid Tweek's body on the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to call the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"T-There's an attacker in the building!"

"Okay, is anyone hurt?"

"Y-yes! H-hurry! H-he doesn't have a lot of time left!"

"Can I get your name, please?"

"C-Craig Tucker."

Suddenly, the door erupted with loud banging and doorknob wiggling, and Craig froze in fear. Clyde could have easily grabbed a knife from his kitchen or went to the garage to get a powertool or something.

"Sir, are you still there?"

"h-he's at the door..."

Craig hung up the phone. Surely they had enough information to find him, right?

The banging at the door stopped, after what seemed like an eternity. He sat on the bed next to Tweek, who's breathing was growing more and more shallow. The taste of Clyde's forced kiss still hung heavy in his throat, but he still tried to muster up enough emotional strength to try and wake up Tweek.

"Tweek, honey?"

"Mnn..."

"Tweek, wake up, i'm here..."

His glassy blue eyes slowly fluttered open.  _Oh, my God, he's still alive!  
_

"Craig??"

He pulled Tweek close and hugged him tightly.

"W-what happened? Where am i?"

His speech was gurgled but still possible to make out.

"You're in your room. You..."

Should he tell him? It would probably make him panic more.

"Craig?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I can't feel anything right now..."

"..."

He didn't want to lie to Tweek and tell him that he was gonna be fine, because he didn't know. He just wanted to be the best boyfriend that he could be for the last few minutes that Tweek had left.

"I love you, Tweek."

"I love you too, Craig."

"I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry."

He could've stopped this.

"I'm sorry"

He could've prevented this.

"Im so, so sorry."

He looked at Tweek's face. It was wet and scared. He looked into Craig's eyes. Craig held him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek before watching every ounce of emotion leave Tweek's face.

He was dead.

"Im sorry."

"Please forgive me."

The banging returned, jerking Craig's head to the sound. He pressed himself up against the wall as he saw the door fall over.

Clyde stood in the doorway, wielding a baseball bat.

"Miss me, honey?"

"S-stay the fuck away from me!"

He walked closer with slow, menacing steps.

"Sorry i had to do this, babe."

Craig shut his eyes at the bat flying into his face, but he found that he couldn't open them again.

He let the sleep inducing blackness consume him as the sound of police sirens faded into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's in Kyle's point of view, but its gonna be back to Craig in the next chapter though!

Kyle took his math book out of his locker hastily and dashed down the hall. He couldn't be late to class  _again._ He got into his seat right as the bell rang and sighed in relief. As he scrambled for his pencil, he realized something.

Nobody else was in the classroom.

He stood up slowly after a moment and slowly stepped out of the room, leaving his bag in the room. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Stan rushing towards him.

"DUDE! KYLE! THERE YOU ARE!"

Behind Stan was Kenny and Cartman, and all 3 of them looked shaken.

"What's wrong? Where is everyone?" Kyle asked finally.

"It's Tweek! Just follow me outside!" Without waiting for a response, the three started running back in the direction that they came. Kyle stood still for a second, then followed, catching up to the rest. He was led outside where recess was held, and over to a crowd. He gasped as Stan grabbed his wrist and yanked him through the crowd so he could see what everyone was looking at.

He stood at the sight for a moment.

Tweek was leaning against a section of the brick wall, dry blood caking around cuts in his shirt. His expression was bare and his eyes were almost entirely closed. His lips were slightly parted, and more dry blood was around his nose and his mouth.

He was dead.

"Dude... DUDE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Kyle yelled and stepped back. Stan exchanged a worried glance with Kyle. "We don't know, but Craig and Clyde are missing, too."

Kyle felt cold as he continued to stare, and he felt weak suddenly. Sirens blared in the distance, but even then he couldn't stop looking at Tweek. The kid who always had so much energy, who never could stand still, was unmoving. It felt unnatural.

Finally, he was able to break his gaze away, and looked over at Token, who was also at the centermost part of the crowd. His wide eyes were locked on Tweek and he covered his mouth. He looked like he tried to speak, but it came out as a whisper. It was too quiet for anyone to hear. Kyle felt sick at the thought of possibly finding Craig and Clyde left in the same state as Tweek.

"Holy shit..."

\---

Kyle walked down the sidewalk, looking at his feet. He hadn't gotten over the situation yet, but the school was let out early and was out for the rest of the week. He looked straight ahead now, slowing down as he went past Clyde's house. For some reason, he didn't know why, but he felt like he should visit. He felt like he had to. He walked to the house and knocked on the door. He frowned as the door opened, as it if had never been closed all the way.

He walked in hesitantly.

The lights were off, making it look like nobody was home. He walked farther ahead, looking up the staircase into the pitch black hallway. His legs wobbled as he walked up the stairs. He didn't know why he was continuing, he was  _terrified._ What if Clyde's parents came home and saw him just there like he owned the place? 

...

On second thought, he wouldn't have to worry about that. Clyde's dad and his stepmom were both lying in the hallway, not moving and not breathing. Kyle gripped at his stomach.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" He gasped and covered his face. There wasn't any blood here, but it wasn't exactly common that he saw bodies. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran into the nearest room.

Clyde's room.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were photos of Craig and those guys, all of which had Tweek's face either scribbled out of cut away all together. Little hearts were drawn around Craig. Clyde's bed was unmade, with a composition notebook tossed on top. There were shredded pictures of Tweek sprawled across the floor, and a digital camera sat on his desk. 

Kyle suddenly felt even more sick. Like he was about to throw up, but he was able to swallow it and continue, picking up the composition book.

Each page was like a tutorial on how to kill or Clyde's sick plans to....kill Tweek. Kyle dropped the book and gagged. Clyde had done this.

Clyde.

He spun around and remembered the camera. Did he even really want to look at it? He shakily picked it up. This was the camera that he'd used to take the photos that were plastered above his bed. Kyle stood still.

He wanted out.

He ran out of the house without a second thought, screaming as the realization hit him. The realization that Clyde had killed Tweek and his parents and had probably kidnapped Craig. 


End file.
